Cullen IM
by Mrs. Jazz Hale
Summary: Yeah I know that there has been a whole lot of these going around IDC. But review fairly. In a world outside of your own world, many things can happen. Bella punching Jacob in the nose and succeeding in breaking his nose? Could happen, all in Cullen IM!
1. Clueless

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight. I own a COPY of all four books, but I do not own THE copy. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky.**

Now, people's screen names are as follows:

Bella Swan: xXClumsyXx

Edward Cullen: ColdDeadAndDazzling

Emmett Cullen: UrLittleTeddyBear

Rosalie Cullen: LittleTooVain

Jasper Cullen: CalmxAngry

Alice Cullen: Lives_In_Shopping_Mall

Carlisle Cullen: HottestDoc

Esme Cullen: TooManyChildren

Jacob Black: HotLiveAndWolfy

And that's all for now ^^.

xXClumsyXx has just signed in

ColdDeadAndDazzling has just signed in

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Dearest Bella,

**xXClumsyXx**: Yeah huh?

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Wait, how did you get in my letter?

**xXClumsyXx**: Wtf? What letter?

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: The one I'm writing on here...

**xXClumsyXx**: You don't write letters on here, silly.

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Then what do you do on here?

**xXClumsyXx**: You IM.

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: What's IM?

**xXClumsyXx**: You've lived for over 100 years and you don't know how to IM? Sad, real sad...

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Well, I've been busy!

**xXClumsyXx**: Doing what, exactly?

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Saving you from all your near death experiences.

**xXClumsyXx**: Touché...

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: So what do you do on here?

**xXClumsyXx**: What we've been doing for the past 10 minutes...

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Which is...?

**xXClumsyXx**: Geez, do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you?

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: Uh, I usually explain everything to you.

**xXClumsyXx**: I don't like it when your too logical **(A/N: That's a line that all my friends repeatedly say to me :P)**

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: So what is this IM that we are on?

**xXClumsyXx**: It's basically having a conversation over the internet.

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: So, what's the point?

**xXClumsyXx**: Well, if you're apart from someone, you can IM them to talk to them!

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: What happened to phones?

**xXClumsyXx**: They died a LONG time ago...

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: So did I, but I'm still used.

**xXClumsyXx**: By who?

**ColdDeadAndDazzling**: By the girl who is sitting next to me!

**xXClumsyXx**: WHO IS NEXT TO YOU?!? IM GONNA- Oh wait that's me...

**Yay! First IM chat! Eddie is clueless, but that doesn't make him any less of a hottie! (I like Edward, but Jasper is WAY hotter!)**

**Anyway, review! I don't really care if it's along the lines of 'Your IM is **** and you should just **** **** **** **** **** ****' just be honest. Although I will thought kick you if you do post something like that :P**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo**

**Mrs. Jazz Hale (He can take a bite out of me ANYTIME XD)**

**P.S. Riddle Time!**

**Ok, there was this guy (forget the name) who said the line 'I think, therefore I am' and he was sitting in a caf****é****, drinking the last of his coffee. The waitress came out and asked him, "Would you like another cup of coffee, sir?"**

**The guy says something, and he vanishes into a puff of smoke. What did he say?**


	2. Shopping!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I do like to watch the real twilight, and when there's a new moon out, or if there's an eclipse. So, is that close enough? :D**

UrLittleTeddyBear has just signed in

CalmxAngry has just signed in

LittleTooVain has just signed in

**LittleTooVain**: Ok, Jasper. What did you need to talk about that you couldn't when you talked to us five minutes ago?

**CalmxAngry**: Because it wasn't happening five minutes ago...

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: What wasn't? I mean, Rose and I have just- OHHHHHH...

**CalmxAngry**: Exactly.

**LittleTooVain**: So, what's your point? You and Alice are miles away now.

**CalmxAngry**: I can feel it from here. It's revolting.

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: You're with Alice, right?

**LittleTooVain**: That's what I just said, didn't I?

**CalmxAngry**: Yes, Emmett, I am with Alice now.

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: So, channel our big emotion and use that with Alice!

**LittleTooVain**: -facepalm-

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: What? What did I say?

**CalmxAngry**: I'm NOT going to make out with Alice in the shopping mall!

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: What? Someone gave into shopping with Alice?

**CalmxAngry**: Well, Rosalie was SUPPOSED to go shopping, but she got a little preoccupied, so I had to come...

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: So how are you IMing us?

**CalmxAngry**: Mac book **(A/N: Yes, Jasper prefers Mac over Windows!)** and the USB internet thing.

**LittleTooVain**: I never really got how they do that.

**CalmxAngry**: Never mind that. I just want to say that- oh crap. Alice found a new shoe store. Pray that I make it out alive!

**LittleTooVain**: Poor Jasper...

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: -waves- BYE!!!!!!

CalmxAngry has just signed out

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: Well...

**LittleTooVain**: Yes?

**UrLittleTeddyBear**: Let's go back!

**LittleTooVain**: Agreed!

UrLittleTeddyBear has just signed out

LittleTooVain has just signed out

Out in the real world, Jasper twitches at the raw emotion from those two o_O

**So, did you like it? I got a few reviews that said 'Cool' and all that, but I like it if the review has details on it.**

**The answer to the riddle on the last chapter is: 'I think not...' If you don't get it, ask someone else to solve it.**

**Anyway, I got a song stuck in my head. It's called 'Misery Business' and it's by Paramore. I love the song, as it kinda relates to me and my bf...**

**See you next chapter!**

**Xoxo**

**Mrs. Jazz Hale (You think your life sucks? Well I'm in love with a 150 year old non-existent vampire. xJasperx)**


End file.
